The one who knew me
by Inzepoket
Summary: Castiel est un étudiant timide qui s'ennuie. Jusqu'au jour où les frères Winchester s'installent en ville.
1. Chapter 1

****Titre :****The one who knew me

****Auteur :****Inzepoket

****Disclamer :****Les personnages et la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

****Genre :****A-U, Romance, friendship.

****Rating :**** M (pas dans le 1er chapitre)

****Voici ma première fic :) J'espère que ça vous plaira !****

**))))((((**

Castiel était assis seul. Il avait trouvé un banc isolé dans le parc où il avait l'habitude de se rendre lorsqu'il se sentait trop oppressé par sa famille. Ses grands frères et soeurs, si nombreux à la maison passaient leur temps à se faire la guerre depuis que leur père était partit sans dire un mot et les avait laissés se débrouiller seuls. Castiel, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, était le plus jeune de sa fratrie. Cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'avantages, bien qu'il fut majeur, et passait la plupart de son temps à écouter de la musique, seul dans sa chambre.

Sa famille, les Angeli, vivait dans une gigantesque villa, où plusieurs générations se côtoyaient. Beaucoup de ses frères et soeurs, bien qu'âgés de presque trente ans pour certains, vivaient encore sous le même toit. C'était la coutume et Castiel passerait sûrement encore de nombreuses années à vivre ici, lui aussi.

Mais cette famille si nombreuse lui pesait parfois. Il était plutôt de nature solitaire et avait besoin de calme. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours.

Le jeune garçon pris son Ipod et se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc, ferma les yeux et oublia le monde qui l'entourait pendant quelques minutes. Un courant d'air le ramena à la réalité, et vit une main s'agiter devant son visage lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux.

« Hey, euh...Excuse moi je voulais pas te déranger.

La personne devant Castiel, un jeune homme aux yeux verts, pris un air embarassé. Castiel remarqua qu'un garçon plus jeune se tenait en retrait.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Castiel, un peu pris au dépourvu. Euh...

-On est nouveau dans le quartier et on cherche le lycée Lawrence, pour y inscrire Sam. Le jeune homme désigna son ami, qui regardait ses chaussures, l'air concentré.

-Oui bien sûr, pas de problème. »

Castiel commenca à expliquer quelles rues emprunter mais s'apperçu que l'inconnu semblait vraiment perdu. Il fini par leur proposer de les accompagner jusqu'au lycée.

En chemin, il appris que les deux garçons étaient frères et que l'aîné s'appelait Dean.

« Tu vas aussi au lycée ? Demanda Castiel à celui-ci.

-Non, j'entre à l'université Kripke la semaine prochaine, je viens de m'y inscrire.

-On s'y verra sûrement alors. Je suis en première année. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à ratrapper les cours du mois de Septembre. »

Le visage de Dean s'illumina d'un sourire franc .

« Je ne pensais pas me faire un ami aussi rapidement en arrivant dans cette ville. Bon, on doit rentrer, à la semaine prochaine euuh...

-Castiel.

-Bizarre. Enfin, on ne choisit pas. A bientôt Cas ! » dit le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos. Sam agita la main timidement avec un sourire qui semblait s'excuser pour l'attitude de son grand frère.

Castiel n'avait jamais eu de surnom. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été suffisamment proche de quelqu'un pour qu'on lui en donne un. Entendre un quasi-inconnu agir si spontanément avec lui l'avait troublé. Castiel était du genre à passer son temps libre à lire plutôt qu'à sortir faire la fête comme les autres étudiants. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à la fac, exepté quelques connaissances avec qui il déjeunait de temps en temps et saluait dans les couloirs.

C'est pourquoi il ne se faisait pas d'illusions par rapport à Dean. Son caractère extraverti lui assurerait de sympathiser rapidement avec les autres étudiants et Castiel retournerait à ses livres et à son Ipod.

**))))((((**

Le lundi suivant, il avait déjà oublié sa rencontre dans le parc et eu un sursaut quand il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule alors qu'il attendait son tour à la caféteria.

« Hey, Cas ! Content de voir un visage familier !

-Oh hey euh...Dean. Comment se passe ton premier jour ?

-Plutôt pas mal, mec, dit le jeune homme en suivant du regard le déhanché d'une étudiante qui passait. Dis voir, tu as cours avec Mme Harvelle après ? Cette fac est un vrai labyrinthe je suis complètement paumé, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un guide. Et tu es le seul que je connais ici...

-Pas de problème, dit Castiel. J'ai également cours avec elle, on peut y aller ensemble.

-Merci mec t'assures ! »

Dean semblait être de ce genre de personnes qu'un rien faisait sourire, se dit Castiel. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils pourraient être amis. Castiel n'espérait tout de même pas trop, ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots. L'idée d'avoir un ami était nouvelle pour lui.

En quelques semaines, les deux garçons devinrent de bons amis. Ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour la science-fiction et passaient leurs après-midi libres à regarder Star-Wars, Dune ou encore le Guide du voyageur intergalactique chez les frères Winchester. Dean et Sam avaient leur propre studio, ce qui était plutôt pratique. Leur père était souvent en voyage et leur versait de l'argent tous les mois pour permettre à ses fils de faire des études. Castiel, lui, n'osait pas inviter Dean chez lui. Il n'avait jamais invité personne et ne voulait pas que ses frères et soeurs lui posent des questions sur sa nouvelle sociabilité. De plus, il avait toujours considéré sa famille comme bizarre et tro nombreuse et se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire les présentations de son ami à une vingtaine de personnes.

C'était donc chez Dean qu'ils se retrouvaient pour passer le temps. L'emploi du temps universitaire était plus léger que celui d'un lycéen et Sam rentrait généralement plus tard dans la journée, pour les trouver tous les deux affalés dans le canapé devant un film.

« Encore devant Star Wars ? Mais vous l'avez déjà regardé la semaine dernière!

-Chut, t'y connais rien. Cette fois c'est Le retour du Jedi, la semaine dernière c'était L'empire contre attaque. Tu veux la dernière part de pizza ?

-Non ça ira Dean, je vais finir ma salade de tomates, dit son petit frère. Au fait salut Cas. »

Bien qu'il le voie moins souvent que Dean, Castiel avait également sympathisé avec Sam et ce dernier se joignait de temps en temps à eux pour regarder un film. Castiel se prenait souvent à envier leur complicité, et la façon dont Dean semblait sans-cesse veiller sur son frère, s'assurer que le réfrigérateur avait toujours des légumes frais pour Sam alors que Dean raffolait de pizza et de hamburgers. Castiel avait certes de nombreux frères et soeurs, mais jamais il n'avait eu la sensation que quelqu'un veillait sur lui de la même manière que Dean avec Sam. Chez lui, c'était plutôt chacun pour soi, et surtout lui. Même sa famille le considérait comme bizarre et n'avait jamais essayé de vraiment le comprendre.

En observant les Winchester, Castiel se rendait compte de ce que devait être une vraie famille.

**))))((((**

Réaliser cela rendit sa vie chez lui encore moins supportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et Castiel s'isolait de plus en plus lorsqu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Cela ne sembla alarmer personne, ce qui ne l'aida pas vraiment. Il prenait maintenant ses repas dans sa chambre, devant son ordinateur, et tout le monde semblait trouver ça normal.

« Je suis un fantôme dans cette famille, se dit-il un soir. Je pourrais très bien partir, personne ne le remarquerait. ». Et c'est ce qu'il fit le lendemain soir.

Au lieu de rentrer chez lui après les cours, il prit le tram jusqu'au point culminant de la ville et observa le soleil se coucher, assis dans l'herbe humide sans se soucier de salir son manteau beige. L'automne était déjà bien avancé, et les lueurs du soleil couchant s'accordaient avec les arbres orangés. C'était magnifique. Il resta là à observer ce spectacle jusqu'à ce que la ville sous lui s'illumine des lumières électriques de la nuit. Il n'avait pas pensé à emporter de l'argent avec lui, et ne savait pas où dormir. Mais Castiel était résolu à ne pas rentrer chez lui, et comptait s'y tenir.

Il pensa se rendre chez Dean, mais il s'appercu que la batterie de son téléphone était vide lorsqu'il voulu l'appeler.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour ne pas prévoir de quoi manger et un toit où dormir ? Son idée de fugue lui parut d'un coup moins brillante que la veille et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot. Il décida de tenter le coup chez Dean, en se rendant chez lui à l'improviste.

Dean comprendrait. Du moins l'espérait-il. Ils étaient amis, non ?

Peut-être parce l'amitié était un sentiment nouveau dans la vie de Castiel, l'adolescent semblait totalement submergé. Il misait tous ses nouveaux espoirs d'une vie moins ennuyeuse sur Dean, il comptait sur son ami pour le distraire de sa famille et de la monotonie du quotidien.

Dean avait cette force en lui, qui lui faisait tout relativiser et prendre la vie du bon côté. Une telle attitude amenait un souffle d'air frais dans la vie de Castiel, qui avait été évelé avec l'idée que son existence avait un but qu'il ne devait pas contredire. Il n'avais jamais eu vraiment le choix. Depuis son plus jeune âge, sa famille l'avait poussé à se diriger vers les études de Droit, pour devenir avocat. Mais Castiel avait toujours préféré étudier les lettres. Les langues et leurs histoires le fascinaient, il avait même appris le latin grâce à des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque du collège. Maintenant qu'il était à l'université, il devait apprendre le droit civique, mais s'était débrouillé pour prendre une option de linguistique en plus. Et il devait avouer qu'il suivait ces cours plus assidûment que les autres. C'était également un cours qu'il avait en commun avec Dean, qui avait choisi la linguistique comme matière principale.

Cela le ramena à ses pensées et il quitta son carré d'herbe pour se diriger vers l'arrêt de tram. Il était déjà tard et le dernier tram était déjà passé. « L'inconvénient de vivre dans une ville moyennement peuplée... » se dit l'adolescent.

Une heure plus tard, il arriva enfin au pied de l'immeuble des Winchester. Castiel sonna.

« Papa ? Dit la voix grésillante de Sam dans l'interphone.

-Non, c'est Castiel. Je voulais appeler mais je n'ai plus de batterie. J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

-...Non, non pas du tout, dit le jeune Winchester. Je t'ouvre. »

Castiel trouva les deux frères sur le canapé en entrant dans l'appartement. Ils étaient chacun enroulé dans un plaid, fixant la télévision.

« Cas ! Dit Dean en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

Castiel n'était pas vraiment habitué à déchiffrer les expressions faciales des gens, mais il se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas malgré l'air réjoui de son ami. L'inquiétude percait à travers son regard.

-Je...Je crois que je dérange, désolé d'être venu à l'improviste. Je repasserai. Castiel se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

-Non, reste. T'inquiètes, c'est rien...

L'adolescent s'installa à côté de son ami, l'air interrogateur.

-C'est notre père, commenca Dean. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai dit qu'il était reporter. En ce moment, il est envoyé spécial en Colombie. Il nous appelle chaque semaine pour prendre de nos nouvelles, mais... Il aurait du appeler il y a deux jours. Il est injoignable. C'est un métier assez dangereux tu sais...

-Je suis désolé. J'espère que tu auras bientôt des nouvelles. Castiel se sentait définitivement mal à l'aise.

Dean acquiesça et continua à fixer la télévision l'air absent. Ils s'endormirent tous les trois sur le canapé, sans avoir échangé un mot de plus.

**))))((((**

Le lendemain, Castiel se réveilla le premier. Dean dormait à côté de lui, une jambe sur Sam roulé en boule, et un bras sur le torse de Castiel. Celui-ci se dégagea doucement de ce contact auquel il n'était clairement pas habitué (c'était tout juste s'il serrait la main aux gens qu'il rencontrait) et s'apprêtait à partir discrètement losqu'il entendit Dean se réveiller.

« -Cas ? Dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Je...Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Dean se leva, s'étira, replaca la couverture sur les épaules de son frère et observa son ami.

-Tu partais ? Quelques secondes passèrent, sans réponse. Ecoute mec, désolé pour hier, je...J'étais pas vraiment en forme et je t'ai même pas demandé pourquoi t'es venu. Ca avait pas l'air d'aller non plus. » Il se gratta la tête, l'air gêné. « S'il y a quoi que ce soit...

-C'est bon, tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin de changer un peu d'air. Merci de m'avoir accueilli. Je devrais rentrer maintenant, dit Castiel. Il n'avait définitivement pas envie de rentrer chez lui, d'affronter le regard curieux de Raphaël, les allusions de Gabriel, et encore moins les questions d'Anna.

-C'est Samedi, tu peux rester pour la journée si tu veux. Tu peux même prendre une douche. Je vais acheter de quoi manger,fais comme chez toi.

-C'est à dire que je n'ai pas prévu de vêtements...

Au regard de Dean, Castiel sut qu'il s'était mal exprimé.

-Pas de problème mec ! Dean s'agitait déjà dans l'appartement à la recherche de vêtements propres. Tiens, dit-il en tendant un t-shirt, un jean et des sous vêtements à Castiel. Tu me les rendras un autre jour.

L'adolescent aurait voulu dire qu'il s'était mal fait comprendre, qu'il voulait en fait refuser son offre, mais la porte d'entrée se refermait déjà sur son ami qui dévalait les escaliers à la recherche de quoi manger.

Castiel resta quelques instants figé dans le salon, la bouche entrouverte, ses mots toujours en suspend, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La douche le revigora. Castiel enfila les vêtements que Dean lui avait prêté. Ils étaient un peu larges pour lui, son ami était plus musclé, mais ne lui allaient pas si mal. Le t-shirt était noir avec un logo de jeu vidéo rétro imprimé sur le torse. Cela lui changeait de son éternel chemise blanche et de son jean noir. Ce qu'il apperçu dans le miroir était le reflet d'un jeune homme mal à l'aise dans des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui tombaient maintenant sur le front. Ses yeux bleux le fixaient, lui renvoyant en pleine face toute son étrangeté.

Castiel s'y était fait il y a longtemps de cela. Il ne sera jamais celui que tout le monde admire, il ne sera jamais celui qui ose, qui prend des risques. Ca, c'était plutôt Dean. Et pourtant, Dean continuait à lui parler, à l'accepter en tant qu'ami malgré son étrangeté. Depuis qu'il était enfant, Castiel savait qu'il n'arriverai jamais à s'intégrer parmi les siens. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec les gens, n'adoptait pas les bonnes réactions dans les bonnes circonstances.

En s'observant dans le miroir, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Même dans des vêtements décontractés, il avait toujours l'air aussi bizarre, et cela prouvait que rien ne changerait cela.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit tout à coup.

« Oh, désolé ! S'écria Sam.

-Je sors, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas monopoliser ta salle de bain, Sam.

-Hey, c'est rien, t'inquiètes, stresse pas. »

Castiel alluma la télévision pendant que Sam se douchait, et regarda un documentaire animalier jusqu'au moment où Dean revint avec non pas des croissants pour le petit déjeuner, mais carrément des hamburgers. Et un wok à emporter pour Sam.

Dean se figea et s'écria :

« Woah Cas, je devrais te prêter des fringues plus souvent ! Ca te va bien.

-Tu... Tu trouves ? Castiel n'avait jamais reçu de compliment sur son physique. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à son apparence. Ce genre d'attention de la part d'un ami lui fit chaud au coeur. Merci, dit-il en rougissant un peu.

-Euh...Ouais. Bon, dit-il soudain très enthousiaste. On les mange ces hamburgers ? Sammy ! Du wok ça te va ?

-Ouais ouais, merci ! Dit Sam à travers la porte de la salle de bain. J'arrive !

**))))((((**

Les garçons passèrent le reste de la matinée à disctuter en grignotant des nachos, puis Sam dut se rendre chez un ami pour travailler un devoir de maths. Son grand frère et Castiel passèrent donc l'après midi à regarder Buffy contre les vampires, la série préférée de Dean.

« Sérieusement, elle est pas géniale cette fille ? J'aimerais trop être comme elle. Enfin...En mec. Mais tuer des vampires, ça doit être vraiment trop cool.

-J'aime bien Willow, moi...

-Parce que t'aimes bien les rousses ?

-Je n'y ai jamais réfléchis. Mais j'aime bien son caractère.

-C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles un peu, concéda Dean. En tous cas pour le début de la série.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Castiel n'en était qu'à la deuxième saison.

-Disons que Willow...Préfère les femmes, dit son ami avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah.

Castiel râcla sa gorge et réajusta le col de son t-shirt. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour parler de sexualité, même celle d'un personnage de fiction.

Il ne s'était même jamais questionné sur la sienne, persuadé que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui. Il avait une fois tenu la main d'une fille losrqu'il avait huit ans. Pris d'un élan de courage à la récréation, il avait prit la main de la plus belle fille de la classe, mais l'avait vite regretté. Celle-ci l'avait regardé comme s'il était un extraterrestre et avait retiré prestement sa main. Cela n'avait pas échappé à ses amies, qui s'étaient alors mises à rire de l'acte téméraire de Castiel. Cela avait agit comme une douche froide et depuis, il ne s'était plus intéressé à ce genre de relations. Et personne n'avait tenté de le faire changer d'avis.

Un silence gêné s'était installé entre les deux garçons, et Castiel espérait que Dean allait le briser par une de ses remarques habituelles. Il ne fallait pas compter sur lui dans ce genre de situation, il était bien trop timide pour ça. Mais son ami demeura silencieux jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode. Lorsque le générique de fin s'afficha, Dean se leva et alla chercher d'autres nachos. Il revint avec un bol remplis de snacks, et une couverture dans l'autre main, en ruminant quelque chose comme « Début de l'hiver, mec, j'me les gèle », puis s'installa près de Castiel. Très près.

Castiel n'était pas habitué à être proche des gens, mais Dean semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée d'empièter sur le territoire personnel des gens. La façon dont il avait dormi cette nuit en était la preuve. Castiel décida d'ignorer l'épaule de Dean contre la sienne puis se laissa absorber par le nouvel épisode qui commençait.

**))))((((**

Castiel était devant sa porte d'entrée, hésitant à rentrer chez lui. Ils allaient lui poser des questions, il le savait, et l'appréhendait. Il ouvrit la porte et se fit discret pour atteindre sa chambre à l'étage et fut surpris que personne ne le vit.

Ipod sur les oreilles, Castiel s'allongea sur son lit et se laissa entrainer par la musique. Après avoir passé autant de temps loin de chez lui, le retour à la réalité était dur. Pendant un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, il s'était senti libre. Démuni, mais libre.

Castiel pris son repas dans sa chambre, comme toujours depuis quelques semaines. Personne ne vint le déranger ni lui poser de questions à propos de son absence. Il alluma son téléphone et remarqua qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'avait tenté de le joindre.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison, personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Il ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait considérer cela comme une bonne nouvelle ou pas. A vrai dire, il se senti encore plus insignifiant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Si même sa famille ne se préoccupait pas de lui, alors qui le ferait ?

Il se laissa aller à ses sombres pensées, puis décida de se coucher. Ce n'est qu'au moment de se déshabiller qu'il se rappela qu'il portait toujours les vêtements de Dean. Le t-shirt portait l'odeur de son ami. Un parfum agréable. Castiel ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il décida de le garder pour dormir. Peut-être parce que Dean était la seule personne au monde à se préoccuper de lui. Du moins, un petit peu. Castiel était conscient que Dean avait ses propres problèmes, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était gardé de donner une explication claire lorsqu'il avait du justifier sa venue en pleine nuit chez les Winchester.

La semaine suivante fut difficile. Les professeurs leur demandaient une quantité de travail inhumaine, et Castiel s'absorbait tant bien que mal dans ses devoirs. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux récents changements dans sa vie, sa prise de conscience par rapport à sa famille, le fait qu'il avait, enfin, un vrai ami.

Dean remplissait sa messagerie en lui demandant s'il était libre les après-midi, il avait acheté le dernier dvd de Docteur Who et ne voulait surtout pas commencer sans lui.

C'est à contre-coeur que le jeune homme refusait ses invitations pour cause de travail titanesque à finir pour hier.

Les messages de Dean se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, et Casiel eut presque pitié de son ami qui voulait tant le voir. Il accepta finalement de passer à son appartement le vendredi après-midi, au risque de faire une nuit blanche par la suite pour ratrapper son retard.

A peine arrivé chez Dean, Castiel se retrouva un pot de pop-corn dans la main, une bière dans l'autre, et ne sut comment il passa de la porte d'entrée au canapé aussi rapidement. Dean rayonnait.

« Je t'ai rapporté tes habits, dit Castiel en désignant le sac resté dans l'entrée. Excuse moi, j'ai oublié de les laver.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit.

-C'est rien mec. Tu sais quoi ? Je tourne en rond quand t'es pas là. Sammy préfère passer son temps avec ses amis plutôt qu'avec moi, et aucune fille ne veut venir chez moi. On dirait qu'elles ont peur. C'est bizarre. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait peur de moi ? Dit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

-Je...

-Bref, content de te voir mec, le coupa Dean. On la regarde cette série, ou pas ?

Puis il s'assit contre Castiel. Ce dernier ne sut quoi faire, et resta donc droit comme un piquet pendant les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes, n'osant pas bouger.

Dean était définitivement trop proche. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se raidit encore plus en sentant un frottement contre sa cuisse. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. A côté de lui, il entendit la respiration de Dean s'accélérer sensiblement, et son propre coeur commençait à faire n'importe quoi dans sa poitrine.

Castiel tenta de regarder discrètement Dean, en tournant légèrement la tête. Mais il semblait que son ami ait eu la même idée, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Verts. C'est ce qui avait marqué Castiel la première fois qu'il avait rencontré son ami. Dean avait les yeux les plus verts qu'il ait jamais vu auparavant.

C'était une situation vraiment trop embarassante et il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait que ressentir une forte tension entre lui et le jeune homme assis à côté de lui. Ce qui le troublait le plus était la respiration accélérée de Dean. Se concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans la télévision devint tout à coup une urgence pour Castiel. Il allait tourner la tête vers l'écran lorsque Dean le prit au dépourvu en posant ses lèvres maladroitement sur les siennes. Castiel se figea. Son coeur battait la chamade comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Les lèvres de Dean étaient chaudes et douces. Castiel n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement, resta immobile lorsque la main de Dean se posa sur sa joue. Leurs lèvres étaient toujours en concact. L'adolescent n'avait jamais embrassé personne, et ce contact était nouveau pour lui. La chaleur de la main de son ami sur sa joue, la douceur de ses lèvres... Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Mais ce contact, aussi étrange soit-il, n'était pas si désagréable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un tenait suffisamment à lui pour le lui montrer. Castiel se détendit un peu, et ferma les yeux. La bouche de Dean couvrait maintenant ses lèvres de dizaines de baisers, et Castiel se surpris à les lui rendre. Il sentit quelque chose de doux et humide tenter de passer à travers ses lèvres, et Castiel entrouvrit la bouche. Leur souffle s'accéléra losrque leurs langues entrèrent en contact. La langue de Dean caressant la sienne, la main de Dean toujours sur sa joue, le souffle de Dean... Toutes ces nouvelles sensasions firent tourner la tête de Castiel, qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Castiel lanca un regard plein de questions à Dean. Il lui semblait qu'il avait apprécié leur baiser, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

Dean lui renvoya un sourire timide avant de lancer « Je ne m'étais pas trompé ». Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il fixa à nouveau l'écran où la série défilait toujours.

**))))((((**

Allongé sur son lit, Castiel repensait à ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi là. Il avait une tonne de devoirs à finir mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Mais avant tout, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Dean l'avait troublé par son comportement, mais encore plus par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Que voulait-il dire par « Je ne m'étais pas trompé » ?

Il est vrai que les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes ne lui avait pas déplu, et il avait été surpris de le constater. Mais Castiel, bien que ne s'étant jamais questionné sur le genre qui l'atirait, n'avais jamais envisagé une situation pareille. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer être intéressé par une fille, et encore moins avec un garçon. Et surtout pas avec Dean.

Pourtant, il semblerait que Dean ait décelé quelque chose chez Castiel que lui-même ignorait.

« N'y pense plus », se dit-il. Mais le souvenir de Dean si proche de lui ne cessait de lui revenir et Castiel ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Castiel ne répondit pas aux messages de Dean. Il avait prit trop de retard dans son travail et ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir finir un dossier de trente pages à temps. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'ignorer son ami, mais voir Dean signifiait mettre son travail de côté, et des mauvais résultats lui assureraient de devoir rendre des comptes à sa famille.

Il avait également une autre raison d'ignorer Dean. Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Castiel ne voulait qu'une chose, mais ne voulait pas affronter la réalité. Ne pas voir Dean lui faciliterait la tâche pour oublier cet épisode. Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à leur amitié, loin de là, mais il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux. Pour oublier. Pour oublier qu'il ne pensait plus qu'aux lèvres de Dean sur les siennes.

Il connaissait l'emploi du temps de Dean et faisait tout pour l'éviter à l'université en empruntant d'autres couloirs, d'autre escaliers, et en amenant même son propre repas qu'il prenait dans une salle de classe vide, au dernier étage.

Il s'apprêtait justement à aller manger, lorsqu'il vit que la salle n'était pas vide comme à son habitude. Quelqu'un était assis sur une des tables et regardait par la fenêtre quand Castiel entra. Dean se tourna alors vers lui.

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter mec, ça fait plus de trois jours que j'ai pas de nouvelles.

-Comment tu as su que...

-Secret ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Castiel. Ecoute, continua-t-il plus sérieusement, il faut qu'on parle de... l'autre jour.

-Si tu veux. Dit doucement Castiel en s'installant pour manger. J'avais beaucoup de travail dernièrement, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pris le temps de te donner des nouvelles.

-Et manger dans une salle au dernier étage, c'est aussi à cause de tes devoirs ? »

Castiel baissa les yeux, ne sachant que dire.

« Je sais ce que tu dois penser, et je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça, continua Dean. Mais j'ai vraiment cru que... Enfin tu vois.

L'adolescent eut soudain la bouche sèche.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Dean. Soudainement, l'affiche de prévention contre le canabis affichée sur le mur en face de lui, parut captivante. Il ne voulait pas reparler de cette après-midi étrange.

Dean s'assis à coté de lui et fixa également l'affiche.

-J'ai cru que ça te dérangerait pas. Cas, je veux pas foutre notre amitié en l'air, donc si tu veux ou oublie ça, et on regardera des séries comme avant, comme s'il s'était rien passé. Juste amis, comme ça l'a toujours été... Et comme ça le sera toujours.

-Je ne peux pas, Dean, dit Castiel après avoir fini son sandwich. C'était mon premier... Il se tut mais trop tard. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

Dean eut un sourire en coin, soudain plus détendu.

-Oh, c'est trop mignon, je t'ai volé ton premier baiser ? J'espère que t'as apprécié, dit-il en riant.

-Oui.

TAIS-TOI ! Hurlait une voix dans sa tête. Depuis quand ses paroles avaient cessé de lui obéir ? Castiel fut alors pris de panique et s'empara de ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle rapidement. Mais la main de Dean le retint par la manche. Tout se passa très vite, et il ne sut comment ce deuxième baiser arriva. Les bras de Dean se refermèrent sur lui alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Il est plus court que le premier, et je pense que je garderai à peu près ce format pour pouvoir publier plus souvent. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer dans mon écriture._

**))))((((**

L'étreinte de Dean était moins timide que la fois précédente, il avait pris de l'assurance et Castiel fut surpris lorsqu'une main passa dans ses cheveux pour le retenir contre les lèvres du jeune homme.

Castiel ne tenta pas de résister. Il se laissa aller, et ferma les yeux, entrouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Dean contre ses lèvres, et joignit la sienne dans cette danse sensuelle. Leur respiration s'accéléra, leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Les mains de Dean le serrèrent plus fort et si Castiel avait voulu s'éloigner, il n'aurait certainement pas pu. Mais présentement, il ne pensait pas vraiment à mettre fin à leur contact. Il avait l'impression d'un feu d'artifice dans son ventre, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée, et pouvait également sentir son pouls dans tout son corps. Il agrippa le dos du t-shirt de Dean, et entrouvrit les yeux. Dean avait les yeux fermés, dans une expression résolue, les sourcils froncés et ses pommettes rougissantes faisaient ressortir ses taches de rousseur.

Castiel pensa qu'il était beau. Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué cela jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait toujours admiré l'attitude assurée de son ami, sa facilité à aborder les gens sans s'embrouiller dans ses mots comme lui-même avait l'habitude. Mais présentement, alors qu'il voulait montrer qu'il était sûr de lui, Dean trahissait sa timidité en rougissant. Et Castiel trouva cela touchant.

Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à leur baiser, Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'adolescent se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête et détourna le regard. C'était trop gênant.

« Tu vois que t'aime bien ça, dit Dean.

Il resta silencieux.

-Tu sais, on fait rien de mal. Mais si tu veux, on peut faire comme s'il s'était rien passé. Enfin…Juste rester amis quoi.

-Dean…

Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Dean. C'était un baiser timide, qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. A ce moment, Castiel réalisa que c'était ce dont il avait vraiment envie. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec Dean, et malgré la surprise de leurs précédents baisers, il avait apprécié.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Dean.

Il murmura ces mots, l'air grave et déterminé. Sans doute plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au cours de sa courte vie.

**))))((((**

Après les cours, Dean proposa à Castiel de venir chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait chez les Winchester depuis le jour où Dean l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

Dean agissait plutôt normalement, mais c'était sûrement parce que Sam était déjà rentré de cours lorsque les deux amis décidèrent de s'installer sur le canapé, une canette de coca chacun et un bol de nachos entre eux deux. Castiel avait le sentiment que l'aîné des frères se comporterait normalement si le plus jeune n'avait pas été présent.

-Sammy, c'est Vendredi, t'as pas autre chose à faire que de faire tes devoirs ?

-Mais c'est un devoir à rendre pour Lundi, et c'est trop dur ! Si je m'y mets dimanche, j'aurai une caisse, à tous les coups.

-T'as pas un ami chez qui aller, qui pourrait t'aider ?

-Non, et t'as qu'à m'aider, toi ! Au lieu de regarder tout le temps des séries.

-Je suis trop nul en maths et tu le sais.

Le regard du plus jeune se posa sur Castiel, plein d'espoir.

-Et Cas n'est pas là pour faire tes devoirs, l'avertit Dean.

-Tu veux m'éloigner pour pouvoir fumer, c'est ça ? Comme si j'étais pas au courant, j'ai trouvé ton zippo tu sais ? Je le répèterai pas à papa, t'inquiètes. En tous cas, pas si tu m'achètes un nouveau téléphone, dit Sam d'un air malicieux.

-Ah ouais ? Du chantage maintenant ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on t'a élevé, Samuel Winchester. Maintenant fait ce qu'on te dit et laisse les grands tranquilles.

Sam lança un regard de défi à son frère et alla s'allonger sur son lit, son Ipod à fond dans les oreilles, l'air boudeur, et continua ses devoirs.

Dean lança un regard désolé à Castiel, et chuchota :

-On dirait qu'on va devoir être « juste amis » ce soir.

Castiel ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient amis. Pourquoi Dean avait-il senti le besoin de l'exprimer ? Soudain, il repensa à la pause déjeuner, et compris. Ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui signifiait que leur relation avait dépassé le stade de l'amitié entre eux. Mais Dean semblait ne pas vouloir en parler à son frère.

L'adolescent et Dean passèrent la soirée à regarder la suite de leur série, blottis sous le même plaid, Sam ayant emprunté le deuxième à disposition. Le collégien s'était endormi le nez sur son cahier, le stylo encore à la main. Le corps de Dean si près du sien empêchait Castiel de se concentrer pleinement sur l'épisode en cours, et il semblait en être de même pour Dean, qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Ils échangèrent un regard en coin, l'air timide tous les deux.

Puis, Dean passa sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel, le regarda dans les yeux et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Castiel avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle drogue, sa pression sanguine semblait faire un marathon dans tout son corps, la tête lui tournait, et il ne remarquait pas qu'il avait trop chaud malgré les frissons que les mains de Dean posées sur lui produisaient.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, Dean jeta un regard vers Sam afin de s'assurer que celui-ci dormait toujours, puis eut un sourire en coin avant de murmurer dans l'oreille de Castiel :

« La peur de se faire prendre rend tout ça encore plus excitant… »

Puis il lui mordilla le lobe, doucement, mais cela suffit pour que Castiel frissonne de tout son corps. Une boule de chaleur partit de son ventre pour remonter jusque dans sa poitrine, puis il réalisa que son pantalon formait une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. Gêné, il tenta de le cacher à Dean et rabattit le plaid sur ses jambes. Mais ce dernier était dans le même état que lui, et avait remarqué le petit manège de Castiel.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés sur le canapé, et Dean surplombait Castiel, qui ouvrit de grands yeux bleus lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser lentement le long de son ventre, jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il lança un regard hésitant à Dean, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était prêt à…ça. Ce dernier afficha une expression compréhensive et chuchota :

« T'inquiètes pas, j'arrêterai si tu me le dis. »

Puis, ses doigts entreprirent de déboutonner le pantalon de Castiel, qui n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille sensation, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un, il n'avait même jamais eu envie d'une personne en particulier. Mais Dean réveillait en lui des sensations qu'il ignorait jusqu'à maintenant. Il se laissa faire lorsque Dean, après avoir débarrassé Castiel de son boxer, embrassa son bas ventre, prit son sexe dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Il joua avec sa langue quelques instants puis l'entoura de ses lèvres, dans un mouvement de va et viens sensuel.

Castiel ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. C'était définitivement la meilleure sensation au monde. Il plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche lorsqu'il entendit Sam bouger dans son lit. Dean releva la tête par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour vérifier que son petit frère dormait toujours, puis, une fois tout risque écarté, se lécha les lèvres en regardant Castiel. L'envie se lisait dans ses yeux verts, et Castiel soutint son regard, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux en bataille. Quelque part, dans un recoin de sa tête, une voix conseillait à Castiel de mettre fin à tout cela, que ce qu'ils faisaient était probablement répréhensible, mais les sensations physiques l'emportèrent sur la raison du jeune homme. Il se redressa pour embrasser Dean, s'agrippa à son t-shirt et ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, corps contre corps, le souffle court, leurs langues mêlées dans une danse sensuelle.

Dean défit le bouton de son jeans et y glissa la main de Castiel. Le jeune homme le caressa alors doucement avant de refermer ses doigts sur le membre dur de Dean, qui avait également commencé à le masturber lentement. Malgré leurs précautions pour ne pas se faire entendre du plus jeune des Winchester, ils eurent tous deux du mal à réprimer leurs gémissements. Dean avait eu raison, la peur de se faire prendre ajoutait une touche de danger à leur étreinte, ce qui ne fit que les exciter encore plus.

Après les douces caresses qui leur permirent de se découvrir mutuellement, le va et viens de leurs mains s'accéléra. Lorsque les gémissements de Castiel s'intensifièrent, Dean embrassa Castiel à pleine bouche en espérant le faire taire.

« Dean ! Je vais… » Dit Castiel alors que Dean reprenait son souffle.

C'en était trop pour Castiel. Trop de sensations, trop d'émotions. Sa peau était en feu, son esprit semblait perdu dans un brouillard de plaisir, et il pensa que rien ne pouvait égaler cela, jusqu'à ce que la sensation de l'orgasme montant dans son abdomen lui prouve le contraire.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et les plongea dans le regard émeraude de Dean. L'expression sur le visage de celui-ci reflétait le sien, alors qu'ils jouissaient tous les deux et qu'un liquide chaud se répandait sur leurs mains.

« Dean !

-Oh Cas…

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau dans un ultime élan de tendresse, puis Dean se releva, toujours haletant. Castiel l'observa se rhabiller prestement, puis acquiesça lorsqu'il lui proposa de se doucher ensemble.

Ils se glissèrent en silence sous la douche, et Castiel autorisa enfin ses pensées à faire surface pendant que Dean lui savonnait le dos. Il ne savait plus vraiment si ce qu'ils venaient de faire était quelque chose de mal ou pas. Depuis son enfance, il avait en tête l'idée qu'un couple était composé d'un homme et d'une femme. Il ne se considérait évidemment pas comme en couple avec Dean, mais ce qui venait de se passer dans le salon dépassait certainement le stade de la simple amitié. Il avait évidemment entendu parler de l'homosexualité, mais ce concept lui avait toujours paru lointain, comme quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'aux autres. Il ne condamnait évidemment pas ces pratiques, après tout, chacun est libre de vivre comme il l'entend. Castiel n'avait tout simplement pas imaginé que cela pourrait s'appliquer à lui. Il était cependant heureux de comprendre enfin pourquoi il était tellement attaché à Dean, de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fui ces derniers jours. Il fuyait en réalité les sentiments qu'il avait pour son ami.

Dean lui prêta à nouveau des vêtements, propres cette fois, puis lui proposa de rester pour la nuit, ce que Castiel accepta.

Il déplia le canapé et fit son lit pendant que Dean débarrassait celui encombré d'affaires scolaires de Sam. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le grand frère borda même les couvertures du plus jeune qui resta endormi, avant de retrouver ses propres draps.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Castiel remarqua que Dean dormait blotti contre lui, un bras posé sur sa taille. Décidément, il découvrait une autre facette du grand frère Winchester, si sûr de lui la journée, se dit le jeune homme en se rendormant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut salut, voilà la suite des aventures de notre jeune Castiel un peu perdu :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment motivant de savoir que mon histoire plait à quelques personnes._

**))))((((**

Le lendemain, ce fut un coup de sonnette qui réveilla les trois jeunes hommes endormis dans le petit studio. Sam fut le plus courageux et se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Castiel n'entendit pas clairement les paroles que Sam échangea avec la personne sur le palier, mais lorsque Sam referma la porte, il tenait une enveloppe dans ses mains. Il regarda Castiel qui le fixa à son tour, puis son frère, blotti contre le jeune homme, qui dormait toujours. Le garçon haussa un sourcil puis son attention revint à l'enveloppe, qu'il ouvrit avant de déplier ce qu'elle contenait.

Au fil de sa lecture, Castiel vit le visage de Sam changer d'expression progressivement, et c'est l'air abattu qu'il se dirigea vers Dean.

« Dean, dit-il en le secouant. On a reçu des nouvelles de papa, réveille-toi.

-Mmmmh…Quoi … ? »

Sam avait maintenant les yeux humides, et secouait toujours son frère lorsque Dean émergea totalement de son sommeil.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Sammy ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui tendit la lettre, et Castiel pu observer la même transformation sur le visage de Dean que précédemment avec son cadet. Il n'osa pas s'immiscer dans la conversation, le sujet avait l'air grave et l'adolescent préféra attendre que les Winchester décident de lui expliquer la situation.

Dean prit la main de Sam dans la sienne et lui dit :

« Ca va aller Sammy, ils vont le soigner, tu verras. Au moins on a des nouvelles de lui…Il est en vie et…Et il le restera je te le promets. Après tout, personne ne met un Winchester K.O bien longtemps. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, puis repris la lettre et alla la ranger dans sa table de nuit.

Castiel, encore une fois, se sentait de trop dans les affaires familiales des deux frères. Après réflexion, il réalisa qu'il culpabiliserait de ne pas essayer de leur remonter le moral. Après tout, ils étaient amis, et c'est ce que les amis font. Le jeune homme inspira à fond et prit sur sa timidité avant de lancer, avec le plus grand sérieux :

« Je ne sais pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situations, et je me sens de trop alors que vous apprenez de mauvaises nouvelles mais…Sam, Dean, je vous propose d'aller au parc aquatique afin de vous changer les idées.

Il avait pris un ton presque solennel, et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que les frères Winchester le regardèrent amusés.

« T'arriveras jamais à devenir avocat si tu continues de parler comme ça, Cas, dit Dean avec un léger sourire.

**))))((((**

Castiel regretta rapidement son idée. Il avait proposé la première activité distrayant qui lui était passée par la tête, mais avait oublié à quel point il détestait la piscine. Il n'avait même pas de maillot de bain.

Il rentra chez lui en fin de matinée, afin d'emprunter un short à Gabriel. Gabriel avait toujours toutes sortes de vêtements étranges, notamment une collection inouïe de chemises hawaïennes, toutes plus laides les unes que les autres. Castiel pensa que parmi tous ses frères, c'était lui le plus enclin à avoir plusieurs maillots de bain.

Il frappa à la porte de son aîné et attendit. Personne ne lui répondit, et le jeune homme décida donc d'entrer, pensant que son frère devait être ailleurs.

-Si je ne réponds pas, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'on entre, jeune homme !

Gabriel était torse nu, et visiblement occupé avec quelqu'un dans son lit. La couette se rabattit prestement sur une jeune femme brune qui le regardait l'air outré.

-Oh euh…Tant pis, désolé du dérangement.

-Maintenant que t'es là, dis-moi au moins ce que tu veux.

Castiel passa sa main sur sa nuque.

-Je voudrais t'emprunter un maillot de bain.

-Ah ah ! Alors comme ça petit frère se sent l'âme d'un poisson ? Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Ne bouge pas bébé, je reviens tout de suite. »

Castiel ne sut pas vraiment si cette dernière phrase s'adressait à lui où à sa conquête, car c'était la manière habituelle dont Gabriel s'adressait à pratiquement tout le monde. Son aîné revint d'un gigantesque placard, et tendit un panier remplis de maillots de bain en tous genres.

« Choisis celui que tu veux, lui dit-il en lui fourrant le panier dans les bras et en le conduisant à sa porte. La porte claqua derrière Castiel alors qu'il était à peine dans le couloir.

Il avait rendez-vous avec les Winchester devant le parc aquatique à quatorze heures. Comme d'habitude, il était en avance.

Une fois Sam et Dean arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Castiel avait opté pour un maillot de bain simple, bleu marine, qu'il avait déniché au milieu de shorts arc-en-ciel, hawaïens ou à motif tribal. Il avait même trouvé un string rose fluo dans le panier que lui avait tendu Gabriel.

Voir Dean torse nu lui rappela la nuit dernière. Les évènements de ce matin ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps d'y repenser, et Dean lui-même avait agi comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, trop préoccupé par les récentes nouvelles de son père. Un attentat à la bombe alors qu'il tournait un reportage sur les civils blessés par les balles perdues l'avait gravement blessé, et John Winchester était à présent en soins intensifs depuis trois jours.

La nuit dernière… Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues de Castiel en repensant à ce que Dean et lui avaient fait. Puis il réalisa qu'il était en maillot de bain, dans un endroit public, et Castiel ne tenait vraiment pas à se ridiculiser. Le stress le calma aussitôt, et le jeune homme entra dans l'eau pour plus de précautions.

A vrai dire, il se sentait déjà ridicule, dans son short bleu trop grand pour lui, et il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise, si peu habillé devant tant de gens.

Dean le rejoignit dans l'eau, en plongeant gracieusement. Son corps glissa sous la surface de l'eau sans aucune éclaboussure, et il réapparut devant Castiel en souriant.

« Allez Cas, on fait le grand plongeon ?

Le plongeoir en question était d'une hauteur de dix mètres, et Castiel regretta amèrement d'avoir accepté ce défi lorsqu'il se retrouva au bord de la planche, les orteils recroquevillés et les genoux tremblants. C'était trop haut. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir impressionner Dean ? Ce dernier attendait son tour derrière lui, encore sur l'échelle.

« Tu peux le faire Cas, ne pense à rien et saute ! Tenta-t-il de l'encourager. En vain. Castiel était bloqué, et n'osait plus faire un mouvement, de peur de basculer.

Lorsqu'il sentit la planche trembler sous ses pieds, sa seule pensée fut « C'est fini, je vais mourir », puis il sentit une main prendre la sienne. Dean l'avait rejoint sur la planche, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Saute avec moi. »

Castiel déglutit difficilement et serra la main de Dean aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il était toujours terrorisé, mais Dean était lui était apparu comme une bouée de sauvetage dans une tempête de mer. Il décida de s'y accrocher en lui faisant totalement confiance. Parce que c'était Dean.

« Un…Deux…, murmura Dean. Trois ! »

Et ils sautèrent. La main de Castiel serra la main de son ami comme si c'était sa seule chance de survie. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. A ce moment, le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'ils volaient, qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux. La piscine avait disparu, il n'y avait que les yeux de Dean et la confiance mutuelle qu'ils lisaient dans le regard de l'autre. Dean ne le laisserai jamais tomber. C'est ce que Castiel put lire dans les yeux si expressifs de son ami. Des yeux verts magnifiques, qui avaient le don de pouvoir exprimer des émotions si intenses que personne ne pouvait en douter. Castiel en eu le souffle coupé.

Puis le silence les engloutit. L'eau était maintenant tout autour d'eux, et plus aucun son ne semblait parvenir jusqu'à eux. Les yeux de Dean le fixaient toujours intensément, deux émeraudes brillant dans cet univers turquoise. Dean souriait, ses cheveux courts flottant autour de son visage, les reflets de l'eau sur sa peau le rendant presque surnaturel. Le silence de l'eau, l'apesanteur, la lumière bleutée qui teintait leur peau… Cette scène était tellement parfaite aux yeux de Castiel qu'il décida de graver ce moment dans sa mémoire.

Puis Dean attira Castiel contre de lui, passa ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, et franchit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Leur baiser dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent tous deux à manquer d'air, les obligeant à remonter à la surface, toujours main dans la main.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! Et oui, déjà le quatrième chapitre ! Merci à Sara the best pour ses reviews très constructives qui m'aident beaucoup :) J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à me lire que moi à écrire. _

**))))((((**

Les lumières de la ville défilaient devant ses yeux, alors que le bus le ramenait chez lui. Il était encore tôt mais le soleil d'automne avait déjà disparu derrière l'horizon depuis plus d'une heure lorsque Castiel était sorti de cours. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux évènements récents. Dean et lui ne parlaient pas vraiment de la façon dont leur relation avait évolué dernièrement. Cela ne remontait qu'à quelques jours et les cours les avaient empêchés de se revoir seuls, et cela attristait Castiel. En réalité, son ami lui manquait. Ils se voyaient bien sûr à la fac, mais Dean agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé devant les quelques personnes avec qui ils passaient leurs temps de pause. Dean était même très différent quand il n'était pas qu'avec Castiel ou Sam. Lorsqu'il avait lancé quelques sourires plus qu'engageants à Lisa, une jeune fille brune avec qui Dean avait sympathisé pendant un cours, Castiel avait senti la déception l'envahir.

Il croyait que quelque chose de spécial se passait entre eux deux, et voir son ami s'intéresser à cette fille lui prouva le contraire. Cela lui fit mal. Castiel n'était pas du genre à détester les gens, il préférait ignorer les personnes qui décidaient de l'ennuyer ou qui ne l'aimaient pas. Mais pour Lisa, il ressentit de la colère, cru-t-il au début, avant de réaliser qu'il était jaloux d'elle. Réaliser cela fit réfléchir Castiel. Il tenait à Dean. Beaucoup. Peut-être même un peu trop, admit-il. Dean s'était toujours comporté de cette manière avec les femmes, et ce dès son premier jour dans l'université. Mais si son ami et lui avaient…fait ce qu'ils avaient fait, ces baisers, et…ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, c'est parce que Dean tenait à lui d'une certaine manière, non ? « Redescend sur Terre », se dit Castiel. Pourquoi Dean agirait ainsi seulement avec lui, après tout il n'était que Castiel, le nerd timide et bizarre. Rivaliser avec des filles comme Lisa n'était décidément pas à sa hauteur.

Ses pensées le hantèrent pour le restant de la soirée, et c'est lorsqu'il se mit au lit qu'il parvint enfin à faire le point. Oui, ce devait être ça. Mais comment en être sûr ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce sentiment. Castiel tenta de se remémorer toutes les fois où son corps avait réagi bizarrement à la présence de Dean. Le souffle qui s'accélère, ses yeux verts qui semblaient avoir un pouvoir hypnotique sur lui, son parfum que Dean reconnaîtrait entre mille, l'admiration devant son corps parfait, l'inquiétude qu'il a pu ressentir lorsque son ami semblait aller mal… Alors c'était ça…L'amour ?

Bien que seul dans la pièce, Castiel rougit. Il se demanda si Dean ressentait la même chose pour lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, lui qui l'avait embrassé la première fois, et toutes les autres fois également. Mais il se remémora le comportement de l'aîné Winchester avec Lisa et son enthousiasme redescendit aussitôt. Toutes ces pensées contradictoires se mélangèrent, et laissèrent le jeune homme confus, qui ne s'endormi que lorsque le jour se leva.

**))))((((**

« Castiel, debout ! ». La voix de sa sœur le tira lentement de son sommeil. Neuf heures du matin. Il avait déjà manqué une heure de cours, se dit-il l'esprit encore embrumé. Les tambourinements sur sa porte se firent plus insistants. Le jeune homme se leva alors d'un bond, s'habilla prestement avant d'ouvrir à Anna.

« Enfin ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ? »

Le ton de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges était autoritaire.

« Tard, je sais, Anna. Je vais…

-J'espère que tu es conscient que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, le coupa sa sœur. Tu compromets ton avenir Castiel.

-Je rattraperais ce cours, lui assura le plus jeune. Et j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à penser, se dit-il.

-Qu'est ce qui est plus important que ton avenir ?

Castiel devait avoir pensé cela tout haut, et ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Euh… Rien.

-C'est ton nouvel ami, n'est-ce pas ? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu t'étais enfin fait un ami, continua la jeune femme. Ce n'est certes pas une mauvaise chose que tu daignes t'intéresser aux autres, mais il serait regrettable que ta moyenne s'en ressente, Castiel.

Cela sonnait comme un avertissement aux oreilles du jeune homme. Sa sœur semblait toujours tout dramatiser. Après tout, il n'avait manqué qu'une heure de cours depuis la rentrée, ce qui pour un étudiant, était un record d'assiduité. Sa famille en attendait vraiment trop de lui, pensa-il en soupirant, alors que la porte de la gigantesque villa se refermait derrière lui.

La journée fut longue, et le manque de sommeil la rendit encore plus interminable. Castiel se surpris à piquer du nez plusieurs fois sur ses notes et n'attendait qu'une chose, retrouver son lit.

Il croisa Dean à l'heure du repas, et Castiel parla encore moins que d'habitude. Lisa s'était jointe à eux, accompagnée de son amie Jo. A présent que le jeune homme avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, il était encore plus difficile pour lui d'assister au petit manège entre Dean et Lisa. Puis, les deux filles se rendirent à un cours, et les deux amis se retrouvèrent tous les deux à table.

« Tu veux passer ce soir ? Je finis les cours après toi aujourd'hui, mais Sam sera là, tu pourrais m'attendre à l'appartement.

-Si tu veux » répondit-il. Il allait être très fatigué après sa nuit presque blanche, mais cela en valait la peine.

En réalité, Castiel était vraiment heureux. Parce que c'était à lui que Dean avait proposé de venir chez lui, et non à Lisa. Il était pourtant évident que la jeune fille rêvait de passer un moment seule avec lui, vu les regards appuyés qu'elle lui lançait. Castiel l'avait même vue se mordre les lèvres en regardant Dean. Peut-être que son ami n'était pas si intéressé par elle, finalement.

**))))((((**

Sam et Castiel attendirent le retour de Dean en mangeant des cookies et en buvant du jus d'orange. Il avait pris le jeune Winchester d'affection et il est vrai que Castiel aurait aimé avoir un petit frère comme lui. Il ne savait cependant pas s'il aurait été capable de veiller sur lui comme Dean le faisait.

« Hum, Cas ?

-Oui, Sam ?

-Tu sais tu es une des rares personnes plus âgées que moi avec qui je suis amis, et demander ça à mon frère aurait été trop bizarre, mais…J'aurais des conseils à te demander.

-Des conseils ? Quel genre ?

S'il y avait une personne dans le monde qui était incapable de donner le moindre conseil, c'était définitivement lui. Sam s'adressait à la mauvaise personne. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas décevoir le garçon.

-C'est cette fille, au lycée. Jess, dit-il en rougissant. Je l'aime bien, mais je ne sais pas comment le lui faire comprendre.

Aïe. Il fit de son mieux pour répondre au jeune Winchester.

-Tu pourrais…Passer du temps avec elle pendant les repas, improvisa Castiel, en se basant sur des exemples qu'il avait expérimentés avec Dean. Et l'inviter chez toi…Pour regarder un film, peut-être.

-C'est une bonne idée !

Puis Sam se mit à rire. Devant le regard incompréhensif de Castiel, il s'expliqua.

-Un peu comme toi et mon frère. Vous regardez des films tout le temps.

La bouche de Castiel s'assécha, et il vida son verre sans un mot.

Lorsque Dean arriva, ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude dans le canapé pour regarder des séries, tout en mangeant la pizza que l'aîné Winchester avait achetée sur le chemin du retour. L'opening venait à peine de commencer que Dean pris la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Le rythme cardiaque de ce dernier fit un bond spectaculaire dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit le contact de sa paume contre la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas pour les deux heures suivantes. Bien sûr, remarqua Castiel, Dean n'avait agis ainsi que parce que leurs mains étaient cachées par le plaid sous lequel ils étaient blottis. Cela expliquait en partie le comportement de Dean ces derniers jours. Il ne voulait pas rendre publique leur proximité.

Le téléphone de Castiel sonna.

« Hello petit frère !

-Gabriel ?

-En personne ! C'est Raphaël qui voulait t'appeler mais j'ai réussi à le devancer. Ecoute, je ne sais pas où t'es mais tu ferais mieux de te ramener fissa à la maison, si tu veux éviter les ennuis.

-Qu…

-Je pense être le plus compréhensif d'entre nous donc je te dis ça comme un conseil d'ami. Raphaël t'aurait plutôt ordonné de rentrer si c'était lui au téléphone. Enfin… Moi aussi j'ai eu ma petite période de crise d'ado, mais on dirait que dans cette famille, personne n'a jamais été jeune. Il est dix heures passées, tu as déjà manqué un cours ce matin…

-Oui…Je vais rentrer alors. »

Dean lança un regard à Castiel, et chuchota « Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, tu déranges pas ».

Castiel n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Dean, il n'avait qu'une envie : passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

-Euh…Gabriel ! Tenta désespérément Castiel, en espérant que son frère n'avait pas raccroché.

-Oui ?

-Finalement je ne rentre pas. Je suis invité à dormir chez des amis. Je… Dis à Anna que je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin, et que je ne vous décevrai pas.

-Mmh… Okay. Si cette histoire me retombe dessus, je… »

Mais Castiel avait déjà éteint son téléphone.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, imita Dean en riant. Mec, c'est quoi ta famille ? L'armée ?

-Presque… soupira Castiel.

Il appréhendait les conséquences de sa décision de désobéir, mais se sentait également fier d'avoir enfin pu s'affirmer face à sa fratrie. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de profiter du moment présent, en compagnie de Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et oui, deux chapitres d'un coup aujourd'hui :) Il faut croire __que j'étais inspirée ce soir. __Celui-là est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais il n'en est pas moins important ;)_

**))))((((**

Castiel n'en avait tout d'abord pas cru ses oreilles lorsque Jo avait lancé son invitation. Elle organisait une fête chez elle, sa mère étant absente pour un week-end complet. Le jeune homme avait voulu décliner l'invitation, après tout, il n'était jamais allé à une fête de sa vie. Mais Dean s'était empressé de le devancer en acceptant pour eux deux. Il avait son regard d'enfant de cinq ans qui découvre Disneyland, et Castiel n'avait pas osé contester. Le week-end arriva trop vite au goût de celui-ci. Il avait eu une semaine difficile, entre les cours impossibles à suivre et sa famille qui avait décidé de lui faire la morale à tout bout de champs suite à sa « rébellion » de l'autre jour.

La seule chose qui permettait à Castiel de souffler un peu, c'était les moments passés chez les Winchester. Voir Dean le rendait toujours heureux.

Il lui arrivait souvent de repenser à la nuit où Dean l'avait… Rien que d'y repenser, Castiel rougissait. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de recommencer, et même s'il en avait envie, jamais il n'aurait assez de courage pour faire le premier pas vers Dean. Les dernières fois où il était venu chez lui, ils s'étaient contentés de se tenir la main quand Sam dormait, et de s'échanger quelques regards. Lui et Castiel n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler de leur relation, si relation il y avait. Bon, c'est vrai, ils auraient pu en parler, mais les deux jeunes hommes semblaient éviter le sujet soigneusement.

Pour la fête, Castiel avait tenté de faire un effort vestimentaire et avait passé une chemise bleu marine et un jeans noir bien que cela ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à se sentir à l'aise pour autant. Une quinzaine de personnes étaient présentes, s'entassant dans le petit appartement de Jo, et Castiel réalisa qu'il n'en connaissait même pas la moitié. Lisa était présente, et suivi Dean de pièces en pièces toute la soirée, ce qui n'aida pas Castiel à se sentir mieux. Il passa la plus grande partie de la soirée assis dans un fauteuil, à écouter les conversations sans jamais en prendre part, en sirotant les cocktails qu'on lui tendait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils contenaient, mais cela lui permit de découvrir les effets de l'alcool pour la première fois. Le monde autour de lui devint flou et bruyant, et Castiel se perdit dans ses pensées pendant un bon moment, perdant la notion du temps.

Ce fut Dean qui le tira de ses réflexions alors qu'il se demandait comment faire lorsqu'on perdait la poche de son pantalon.

« Viens Cas, on se tire.

-Qu…quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Dean le trainait déjà par la manche en direction de la porte d'entrée. Marcher droit semblait difficile pour eux deux et Castiel eut l'impression que le salon s'étirait à l'infini.

-Dean, pourquoi tu veux pas d'moi ? J'suis pas assez bien ? »

Lisa tentait de bloquer le passage, copieusement imbibée elle aussi, retenant Dean en plaquant ses mains sur son torse. Le regard de la jeune fille glissa vers Castiel, que le jeune homme tenait toujours par la manche.

« Ouais, va passer la nuit avec ton copain, j'ai compris ! » Le dégoût se lisait sur son visage en même temps que la déception. Dean sortit sans un mot et Castiel le suivit en titubant, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal chez les Winchester, après s'être trompé de rue deux fois. Sam était absent ce soir-là, un de ses amis l'avait invité pour la nuit. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Dean plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Castiel et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce baiser n'était en rien comparable à ceux qu'ils avaient pu échanger précédemment. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et Castiel se retrouva dos à la porte, Dean contre lui, qui avait maintenant entrepris de passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent.

L'alcool aidant, Castiel lui rendit son baiser avec autant de fougue en agrippant le t-shirt du jeune homme. Il sentait son excitation monter rapidement alors que Dean ondulait son bassin contre lui, quelques couches de tissus les séparant seulement. Tout autour de lui était devenu flou, seul Dean restait réel. Dean était partout, contre lui, ses mains parcourant son corps, sa langue explorant la sienne, son souffle se mêlant au sien.

Lorsque la main de Dean déboutonna son jeans, il se laissa faire. Il senti la main de Dean le caresser, la bouche de Dean glisser dans son cou, la langue de Dean contre sa peau, et il se laissa aller en gémissant doucement.

Il ne sut comment il se retrouva sur le lit de Dean, son jeans et son caleçon descendu. Dean embrassait son nombril, descendant toujours plus bas. Castiel avait eu un moment d'absence, dû à l'alcool et cela le troublait. Il savait ce que Dean s'apprêtait à faire, il savait que ce serait bon, mais il savait également que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pas comme ça.

« Dean… Je... Je dois rentrer.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui, l'incompréhension se lisant dans son regard.

-T'aimes pas ? Tenta-t-il d'articuler.

-Si, bien sûr que si, mais je ne veux pas…, il hésita quelques instants, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, Dean. J'aimerais…Attendre.

Dean vint s'allonger à côté de Castiel, l'air confus. Il le prit dans ses bras maladroitement.

-Excuse-moi Cas…, dit-il en le serrant un peu plus fort, je… Je pensais que ça serait plus facile. Pour nous. On aurait dû en parler. Tu dois être complètement paumé avec tout ça, la façon dont j'ai agis avec toi. »

L'alcool semblait délier la langue de son ami.

« Elle m'a énervé, Cas. Lisa. Elle a vraiment cru que je m'intéressais à elle mais… Et elle insistait. Et tout ce que je voulais c'était… Toi. Juste toi. » Dean le fixa de ses yeux verts. « Et je suis désolé d'avoir agis comme ça ce soir. Tu sais, c'est pas facile de s'avouer que… Enfin… Et l'alcool m'a fait perdre les pédales et… Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il avant de se taire pendant une bonne minute.

Castiel ne sut quoi répondre à tant de confessions de la part de son ami. Il se contenta de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Dean avant de dire :

« On devrait dormir. On en parle demain ?

-Ok. Bonne nuit Cas, répondit Dean en serrant ce dernier dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit, Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente, beaucoup de choses ont fait que j'ai pris du retard dans l'histoire. Voici la suite, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture :)_

Se réveiller dans les bras de Dean était vraiment un sentiment agréable pour Castiel. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était déjà tard et le soleil filtrait à travers les volets mal fermés. Un rayon lumineux s'était posé sur le visage de Dean, et l'ombre de ses cils se dessinait sur ses joues où l'on devinait de discrètes taches de rousseur. Castiel passa un moment à le regarder dormir, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, puis tenta de se lever discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller. Le bras de Dean passé autour de sa taille ne facilita pas la tâche à Castiel.

Castiel était affamé et un mal de tête horrible lui martelait le crâne. Malheureusement, le réfrigérateur des Winchester ne semblait rien contenir de comestible, et l'idée de manger des cornichons comme petit-déjeuner lui retournait l'estomac. Castiel soupira puis se décida à descendre à la boulangerie.

Lorsque Dean émergea du sommeil, Castiel avait préparé un vrai petit-déjeuner. Croissants, pains au chocolat, jus d'orange et café attendaient sur la petite table de la cuisine. Dean avait l'air mal en point, remarqua Castiel lorsque celui-ci frotta ses tempes en grimaçant.

« Salut, commença Castiel, bien dormi ?

-Salut, lui répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne…

-Je crois qu'on a un peu abusé hier soir. Tu as de l'aspirine ? J'en prendrais bien aussi.

-Oui, dans l'… »

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et couru s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Oui, décidément, ils avaient trop bu la veille. Castiel était cependant heureux de n'avoir à souffrir que de migraine. Contrairement à Dean, son estomac se portait plutôt bien.

Toute la journée, Castiel repensa à leur conversation de la veille. Il aurait aimé en parler à Dean, mais ce dernier ne semblait se souvenir de rien. Il ne savait même plus comment ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement, et avait un vague souvenir de la soirée et de Lisa qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle.

Castiel, lui, n'avait pas la mémoire tout à fait claire, mais elle l'était suffisamment pour qu'il se rappelle à quel point l'alcool l'avait désinhibé. Un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il se remémora leur étreinte de la veille. Il avait entrevu une facette de lui-même qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, et cela le laissa perplexe. Il ne regrettait cependant pas d'être revenu à la raison à temps : il s'aventurait en terrain inconnu et voulait avoir toute sa tête pour le moment venu. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il aimait Dean, il ne voulait pas précipiter cette étape. Il faut également avouer que cela l'effrayait un peu.

Sam devait rentrer pour la fin de la journée, et Castiel regardait le temps défiler sans trouver le courage de parler à Dean. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils en parleraient, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Dean et sa mémoire défaillante pour lancer la conversation.

Castiel se résolut alors à prendre son courage à deux mains.

Ils étaient attablés et travaillaient chacun sur des devoirs à rendre. Cela arrivait rarement qu'ils travaillent leurs cours ensemble car Dean réservait les après-midi entre amis au divertissement, et Castiel préférait travailler seul, mais ils avaient tous deux pris du retard. Castiel avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, non seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de leur « relation » et qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un jouait de la batterie dans sa tête (l'aspirine s'était avérée inutile), mais également parce l'air absorbé de Dean penché sur sa copie l'hypnotisait. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration avant de lancer :

« Dean ? Je…Il…Il me semble qu'on devait parler de quelque chose… ». Ses espoirs de réussir à prendre une voix assurée s'envolèrent.

-Mmmoui ? Les yeux verts de Dean se détachèrent du bout de son stylo pour plonger dans ceux de Castiel, l'air perplexe.

-Oui. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas d'hier ? Quand on est rentrés…euh…Par exemple.

-Je devrais ? La curiosité se lisait maintenant sur son visage. Me dit pas qu'on a… ? Continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

La gorge de Castiel se noua. Trouver les mots, vite.

-Non, euh, presque. C'est justement de ça qu'on devait parler. Enfin…Pas que de ça. Plutôt de nous.

Dean redevint sérieux. Castiel le vit inspirer à fond, comme lui-même l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Il semblerait que la conversation ne soit agréable pour personne, pensa-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr. Nous. Hum…Cas, dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, tu sais…toi et moi. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi aussi, et parfois c'est dur à accepter que…T'es plus qu'un ami.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Castiel sorti de sa stupéfaction en comprenant que Dean attendait qu'il prenne la parole.

Il baissa les yeux timidement.

-Je…Je ressens la même chose. Castiel sentit son estomac se nouer. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai arrêté hier… continua-t-il. Devant le regard perplexe de Dean, il se sentit obligé de préciser : On l'a presque fait…Je crois. Mais on avait bu, et comme je te l'ai dit hier, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Pas comme ça.

-Cas…

Dean se leva et passa ses bras autour de Castiel. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et il l'entendit dire :

-T'as bien fait. Ça aurait vraiment été dommage qu'on s'en souvienne pas.

Castiel referma timidement ses bras sur Dean, et ce dernier resserra son étreinte.

-Oui, vraiment dommage, répondit-il en souriant.

**))))((((**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Dean et lui décidèrent d'attendre le bon moment pour aller plus loin. Ils se voyaient comme avant, et presque rien n'avait changé, excepté que Dean les considéraient désormais comme un couple. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé, mais après leur conversation dans la cuisine, leur relation avait naturellement évolué dans cette direction.

Dean semblait beaucoup plus attentionné envers lui. Il lui souriait plus souvent, n'hésitait pas à lui tenir la main, et le regard de leurs amis à la fac ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Castiel avait eu quelques réticences, toujours craintif du regard des autres. Il ne réalisa qu'ils attendaient tous plus ou moins que lui et Dean s'affichent enfin que lorsque Jo le pris à part pour le féliciter, l'air enthousiaste et en insistant sur le fait qu'ils étaient « trop mignons tous les deux ». Castiel l'avait remercié, intringué. Depuis quand tout le monde était au courant ? Seule Lisa avait du mal à l'accepter, et continuait à regarder Dean d'un air envieux tandis qu'elle réservait ses regards assassins pour Castiel. Il avait choisis de les ignorer, mais cela le mettait tout de même mal à l'aise lorsque ses yeux rencontraient ceux de la jeune femme.

Ils passaient encore plus de temps ensemble, et plus seulement chez les Winchester. Dean l'avait déjà invité à manger un sandwich au parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment si le lieu avait été choisi exprès, mais connaissant Dean, il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas. Ce devait être l'idée que Dean se faisait du romantisme, et Castiel dû s'avouer qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

La nouvelle facette de leur relation eut des répercussions sur leur rythme de travail, et cela s'en ressentit. Castiel avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus : la baisse de ses notes qui attirerait le regard désapprobateur de sa famille, où devoir expliquer pourquoi il voyait aussi souvent Dean. Les deux le terrifiaient et il faisait de son mieux pour éviter d'y penser trop souvent. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'avis de ses frères et sœurs sur la question de l'homosexualité et ne préférait pas le savoir.

Dean, de son côté, avait choisi de ne pas parler de leur relation à Sam, bien que Castiel se doutait que le jeune garçon n'était pas dupe. Dean n'avait pas peur de la réaction de son frère, mais il estimait que ce n'était tout simplement pas ses affaires. Lorsque Castiel lui avait demandé s'il comptait en parler à son père, Dean était devenu blanc comme un linge avant de changer précipitamment de sujet. John se rétablissait lentement, et les frères Winchesters lui parlaient régulièrement au téléphone lorsque leur père était suffisamment en forme pour les appeler.

La question des parents était donc un sujet sensible pour eux deux. Ils avaient parfois eux-mêmes des difficultés à accepter qu'ils étaient « ensemble », bien que voir Dean le rendait plus heureux qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'espère pouvoir pimenter tout ça pour le chapitre suivant ) Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! (A toutes plutôt, enfin je suppose) Voilà le chapitre 7, uh uh je pense que vous l'attendiez avec impatience :)**

**))))((((**

« Tu finis pas ta tarte ? »

La voix de Dean tira Castiel de ses rêveries. Il se demanda combien de temps il était resté à fixer sa cuillère l'air absent avant que Dean se décide à agiter sa main devant les yeux bleus de l'adolescent.

…_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_...Forever trust in who we are..._

Cette chanson tournait en boucle depuis maintenant quinze minutes, et Castiel n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux paroles jusqu'à maintenant. Le vieux lecteur CD de Dean qui crachait une version live de Metallica semblait aussi vieux que les groupes de rock qu'il écoutait, et Castiel avait souvent surpris le regard critique du jeune homme envers son Ipod nano. Pas assez authentique selon lui.

_...And nothing else matters..._

Parfois, une chanson peut toucher les gens d'une manière si puissante qu'elle laisse sans voix. C'est exactement ce qui arrivait à Castiel. Il avait pourtant déjà entendu cette chanson une centaine de fois tout au long de sa vie, Nothing Else Matters étant un classique du rock, il est impensable que quiconque sur Terre ne l'ait pas entendue au moins une fois. Mais cette fois, Castiel réalisa que les paroles prenaient un tout autre sens, comme si elles lui parlaient.

Ses yeux quittèrent la cuillère argentée pour plonger dans les yeux verts de Dean qui le regardait l'air concerné.

Dean et lui étaient maintenant ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines. Peu de choses avaient changé entre eux, ils regardaient toujours des films et des séries chez Dean quand ils le pouvaient, avaient les mêmes sujets de discussion qu'avant, à l'excepté de la proximité entre eux, qui s'était fortement accentuée.

Ils dormaient ensemble dès que Sam s'absentait, se tenaient parfois la main devant leurs amis à la fac et s'embrassaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ils n'avaient cependant pas franchis une certaine étape...Celle qui signifiait beaucoup pour eux deux.

_...Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say..._

Castiel y avait souvent pensé ces derniers jours, et bien qu'il appréhendait ce moment, il l'attendait également avec impatience. Il voulait juste attendre le bon moment, seulement il ne savait pas comment savoir quand il arriverait.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

_...And nothing else matters..._

Son regard était toujours prisonnier de celui de Dean. Castiel dégluttit, sentant son pouls battre à ses tempes alors que son corps tout entier frissonnait encore suite à ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Dean. Il voulait Dean. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son corps...

L'envie du se lire dans son regard, car une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Dean qui se leva lentement de sa chaise pour embrasser Castiel.

Leur baiser, d'abord doux, s'intensifia lorsque Castiel entreprit de mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure de Dean alors qu'il passait ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de la bouche de Dean.

Leurs corps se pressèrent, chacun pouvant sentir l'excitation de l'autre. Dean passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Castiel. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit les mains chaudes du jeune homme sur sa peau nue.

_...So close no matter how far..._

Tout en s'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent doucement vers le lit de Dean. Ce dernier tomba sur le matelat sur le dos, Castiel le surplombant.

Leurs hanches ondulèrent doucement l'une contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes, puis Dean déboucla la ceinture de Castiel. Ce fut à son tour de gémir quand les mains de Dean caressèrent son entre-jambe à travers son boxer.

Il entreprit de faire de même avec Dean, et après avoir bataillé quelques secondes avec le bouton de son jeans, il pu sentir que Dean était dur sous ses doigts.

Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent sur le côté, chacun déshabillant l'autre aussi rapidement que possible. Les doigts de Dean s'emêlèrent dans les cheveux sombres de Castiel tandis que sa main droite s'activait à lui retirer ses sous-vêtements. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt totalement nus, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs langues toujours mêlées, se mélangeant dans une danse sensuelle dans leurs bouches avides.

Ils brisèrent finalement leur baiser pour se regarder.

Dean avait la bouche entrouverte, cette bouche qui rendait Castiel fou de désir, le souffle court, et ses yeux d'un vert profond brillaient d'envie. Castiel s'imagina que son propre visage devait refléter la même expression. Dean poussa ses hanches contre les siennes, puis glissa ses mains le long de son dos, effleurant la peau de ses ongles, sans le griffer mais suffisamment pour que Castiel laisse échapper un soupir.

…_.Never opened myself this way..._

Sa timidité s'était envolée. Bien que cette situation soit une première pour lui, Castiel se sentait à l'aise avec Dean. Son corps bougeait comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, comme s'il connaissait celui de Dean par coeur, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça. Il se surprit lui-même à s'allonger sur le dos et à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean. Castiel se souvenait de cette fois-là, sur le canapé, alors que Sam dormait dans la même pièce. Il voulait recommencer, il voulait à nouveau sentir les lèvres de Dean se refermer sur lui... Sa main aggrippa plus fermement les doux cheveux du jeune homme et lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait en la digireant doucement vers son entre-jambes.

Dean lui lanca un sourire en coin puis embrassa le torse de Castiel, puis son abdomen, alors que sa main s'appliquait doucement à le caresser. Puis Castiel sentit la langue de Dean glisser de son nombril vers son sexe. Il s'amusa avec le bout de sa langue quelques instants, puis referma lentement ses lèvres sur Castiel.

« Dean... »

Ses hanches se soulevèrent lorsque Dean commença un lent mouvement de va-et-viens, une main serrée à la base de son sexe tandis que sa langue, douce et chaude, caressait toujours son gland.

« Ah... »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Castiel sentit une boule de chaleur se former au bas de son abdoment, progressivement mais sûrement.

« Pas maintenant », pensa-t-il. Il voulait aller plus loin, montrer à Dean à quel point il tenait à lui, lui faire du bien à lui aussi.

Il stoppa Dean avant que le plaisir ne soit trop intense. Ce dernier l'embrassa alors, délicatement, passant sa main dans les cheveux sombres de du jeune homme.

«Ca t'a plu ? » ,demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Castiel l'embrassa à pleine bouche, puis bascula Dean sur le dos à son tour, pour le surplomber à nouveau. Les lèvres glissèrent sur la mâchoire du jeune homme, l'embrassant encore et encore, avant d'atteindre le creux de son cou. L'aîné Winchester soupira quand elles effleurèrent sa peau, plus légères qu'une plume.

Castiel glissa sa main le long du corps musclé de Dean, jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

_...Never cared for what they know..._

« Cas. », dit Dean dans un souffle. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Castiel et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

...And I know...

Castiel accéléra le mouvement de sa main, puis, avec quelques hésitations, caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de Dean, avant de lentement glisser un doigt en lui. Le jeune homme eut un sursaut à l'instant où il sentit qu'on le pénétrait, puis se détendit.

Castiel allait doucement, de peur de faire mal à Dean. Mais ce dernier semblait apprécier, et l'excitation de Castiel fut au maximum quand il vit Dean fermer les yeux et laisser échapper des bruits de plaisir.

Il savait que Dean gardait un tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit, en prévision du jour où ils décideraient de l'utiliser. Après quelques minutes, les gémissements de Dean se firent de plus en plus insistants, et Castiel, n'y tenant plus, n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à tendre la main pour saisir le tube.

« Prêt, Dean ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le fixant les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court.

C'en était trop pour Castiel, qui se glissa entre les jambes de Dean et donna une poussée du bassin, doucement.

Aussitôt, les mains de Dean aggrippèrent le dos de Castiel.

« Ah !

-Je t'ai fait mal ?, demanda Castiel soudainement paniqué.

-N-non c'est...Ah, Cas ! T'arrêtes pas. »

Soulagé, Castiel donna quelques poussées, doucement, avant de réaliser que Dean le pressait d'aller plus vite. Les jambes de Dean se refermèrent sur Castiel, et le maintinrent contre lui. Il sentait le souffle du jeune homme contre son cou, un peu plus rapide à chaque mouvement de bassin qu'il donnait. Décidément, être en Dean était la meilleure sensation qu'il ait jamais connue.

Il accéléra le rythme, tirant de nouveau gémissements de la part de Dean. Lui-même ne put réprimer quelques cris de plaisir, lorsque Dean enfonça ses ongles dans ses omoplates, imprimant de grandes tries sur sa peau.

Il sentait l'orgasme naître dans son bas-ventre, lentement mais inexorablement. Son souffle devint de plus en plus rapide.

« Dean, je... »

Il donna encore quelques coups de rein, puis saisit le sexe de Dean d'une main alors qu'il était toujours en mouvement. Il fit quelques mouvement de va-et-viens qui lui valurent de nouvelles marques dans le dos de la part de Dean.

« Cas ! »

Le sexe de Dean fut pris de spasmes, puis Castiel sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler sur sa main alors que son propre orgasme l'atteignait de plein fouet, le laissant sans voix et le souffle court.

...And nothing else matters...

Castiel embrassa doucement Dean avant de se retirer. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelat, et sentit la main de Dean prendre la sienne. Ils restèrent quelques instants allongés, reprenant leurs esprits et leur souffle, puis se levèrent pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plu, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais une scène de ce genre, donc j'attends vos reviews pour savoir vos impressions :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Youplaboum, voici un nouveau chapitre :) Désolée pour le rythme qui n'est pas du tout régulier, mon inspiration vient aléatoirement ^^' Enjoy !_**

L'automne laissa place à l'hiver. Dean et Castiel avaient plus ou moins fait leur coming-out à la fac, il y avait déjà quelques semaines de cela. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire en couple, en tous cas pour leurs amis car ils avaient continué à garder leur relation secrète aux yeux de leurs familles.

L'hiver signifiait également Noël, et les repas de famille interminables autour d'une table bien remplie. Castiel appréhendait ces moments, où tous les oncles , tantes, cousins et autres membres éloignés de sa famille se donnaient rendez-vous chez lui. « Comme il a grandit ! » « Il est pas un peu maigre ? » « Et l'école ? Ca se passe bien ? ». Différentes années, même phrases banales. Sauf que depuis quelques années, s'était ajoutée la question « Et les amours ? », à laquelle Castiel n'avait jamais répondu. Etant mauvais menteur, il redoutait celle de cette année.

De plus, les examens du premier semestre en Janvier ne lui laisseraient pas beaucoup de temps pour être avec Dean à cause des révisions.

Les Winchester, quant à eux, fêteraient Noël en famille. John avait enfin pu sortir de l'hôpital, après avoir passé plusieurs semaines en convalescence. Bien que Castiel soit heureux pour Sam et Dean, la présence de leur père était un obstacle de plus entre lui et l'aîné Winchester.

Mais pour le moment, Castiel avait d'autres soucis.

« Rends-le moi !

-Ah ah aaah, laisse moi juste regarder de plus près !

-Ce n'est pas drôle Gabriel ! Rends-moi mon téléphone ! »

Les mains de Castiel tremblaient, de rage ou de peur, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Tout ce qui lui importait était de récupérer son téléphone, où Dean et lui étaient en fond d'écran. Gabriel l'avait remarqué et, imanquablement, s'était emparé de l'appareil, l'arrachant des mains de Castiel avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir.

« Qu'est-ce que...?

Gabriel fixa l'écran quelques instants, le regard stupéfait, alors que Castiel souhaitait mentalement pouvoir se téléporter, n'importe où sauf ici.

-Ca a l'air de bien ce passer avec euh... commenta Gabriel, un sourire en coin en levant les yeux vers son cadet.

-Dean, souffla Castiel du bout des lèvres, tétanisé.

Gabriel se murmura à lui-même :

-Notre petit Castiel fait décidément tout différemment.

-Tu...Tu n'es pas en colère ?

Le ton de Castiel était timide, incertain. La réaction de Gabriel était plus que suprprenante.

-Moi ? Nooon, dit-il en arborant un grand sourire.

Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai moi-même, hum...Exploré cette voie dans ma jeunesse. Par curiosité, finit-il en soulevant un sourcil comme à son habitude.

Castiel resta bouche bée face à cette révélation. Lui qui pensait que sa famille était du genre traditionnelle, sans un pas de travers. Mais plus que l'étonnement, cette nouvelle le rassura un peu. Peut-être que le reste de ses frères et soeurs étaient prêts à connaître la vérité sur sa relation avec Dean.

-Evidemment je n'en ai parlé à personne, reprit son aîné. Même si ce n'était qu'une aventure sans rien de sérieux, j'aurais pu perdre ma place dans cette famille. Conseil d'ami p'tit frère, change de fond d'écran avant que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne le remarque, dit-il en lui rendant son téléphone.

Le clin d'oeil qui accompagna cette déclaration n'était pas qu'amical. Il reconnu le regard attentionné de Dean envers Sam dans son regard. Son grand frère voulait le protéger.

Les espoirs de Castiel s'effondrèrent comme un château de carte alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très proche des membres de sa famille, il ne souhaitait pas être rejeté par ceux-ci. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment à l'écart, trop différent d'eux. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

L'accablement pesa lourdement sur ses épaules lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devrait garder sa relation avec Dean secrète pour toujours, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être complètement lui-même devant ses propres frères et soeurs.

La perspective des fêtes de Noël qui auraient lieu dans à peine plus d'une semaine l'acheva, alors qu'il s'enroulait dans sa couette, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

**))))((((**

Castiel s'ennuya ferme les jours suivant, trainant dans la villa démesurée après s'être levé tard, révisant les après-midi sans réussir à retenir le moindre cours. La crèche avait été installée dans le salon, et toute la famille s'activait pour préparer Noël. Gabriel et lui étaient les rares habitants de cette maison à ne pas être portés sur la religion, mais s'abstenaient de tout commentaires surtout à l'approche des fêtes. Son père, dont il n'avait que peu de souvenirs, avait nommé un grand nombre de ses enfants d'après des prénoms bibliques. Les gens avaient toujours ce regard d'étonnement lorsqu'ils apprenaient son prénom, certes peu courant.

Les premiers cousins éloignés commencaient à arriver et les chambres d'amis se remplissaient, mais il savait que comme tous les ans, il devrait partager sa chambre avec Balthazard, un de ses cousins avec qui il s'entendait le mieux.

Il n'avait pas du Dean depuis trois jours. Le père des frères Winchester était rentrés et il était normal qu'ils veuillent passer du temps avec lui. Castiel comprenait. Bien que Dean lui manquait.

Aussi, cela l'étonna lorsque ce dernier lui envoya un message lui demandant qu'ils se rencontrent au parc ce jour là.

Dean l'attendait, assis sur le banc de leur rencontre. Coïncidence ? Dean n'était pas du genre à accorder une importance à ce genre de symboles. Son air inquiet alerta Castiel dès le premier regard. Le jeune homme avait les coudes posés sur ses genoux, ses yeux fixant le sol et les sourcils fronçés.

Castiel s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui, attendant que le jeune homme prenne la parole.

Dean ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, prenant une légère inspiration, avant de la refermer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide.

« Sam est parti.

Une bonne dizaine de scénarios catastrophiques passèrent dans l'esprit de Castiel, imaginant le pire pour le jeune Winchester.

-Parti ? Comment ça Dean ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de relativiser.

Dean lui résuma les événements de la veille, la dispute entre son père et Sam, lui entre eux deux, ne sachant pas quel parti prendre. Sam, en pleine adolescence, avait une fois de plus tenu tête à son père qui le traîtait encore comme un enfant. La vie à l'appartement et l'entrée au lycée l'avaient rendu plus autonome que ce que John aurait pu imaginer, et la dispute avait encore dévié sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été là pour les élevé, tellement son travail l'obsédait, que Dean s'était plus occupé de lui qu'il ne le ferai jamais.

Cela avait semblé être une dispute habituelle pour Dean, bien qu'elle n'entache les retrouvailles entre père et fils après de longs mois d'absence. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'à son réveil le lendemain, Sam et une partie de ses affaires auraient disparus.

« J'ai dit à Papa que Sammy était chez un ami. Il faut que je le retrouve avant ce soir, dit-il en posant la tête dans ses mains.

Castiel s'inquiétait également pour Sam, bien qu'il soit soulagé que les mots « Sam est parti » le soient au sens littéraire et non métaphorique. Sam était débrouillard et il ne courait probablement aucun danger, leur ville étant plutôt calme. Mais Dean ne pouvait s'empécher pour son petit frère, ne cessait de répéter que c'était son rôle de veiller sur lui, son Sammy.

Castiel posa doucement sa main sur le dos de Dean, qui se tourna vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras à la recherche de soutient.

« On va le retrouver ne t'inquiètes pas Dean. »

**_Je pense que vous aussi vous voyez arriver les problèmes familiaux dans les prochains chapitres ^^ A bientôt !_**


End file.
